


At the Holiday Faire

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For the Advent Drabble prompt: Family Portrait
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	At the Holiday Faire

**Author's Note:**

> For the Advent Drabble prompt: Family Portrait

"A photo booth!" 

Harry dragged Severus to the booth. He dug through his pockets for the Muggle change.

He pulled Severus inside, sitting in his lap. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry to steady him.

"Ready?" Harry asked, pushing the button without waiting for an answer.

Severus leaned in for a kiss as the light flashed. He held the kiss through the flashes.

Harry gleefully took the strip of photos.

"It's not art," Severus commented dryly.

"It's not meant to be a portrait," Harry replied. "It's just for us."

Harry smiled when Severus absconded with the pictures for his lab.


End file.
